


A Midsummer Night's Reverie

by gorgeousdora



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I promise there are some SERIOUSLY cute and mushy bits, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Thighfucking, getting frisky in a pool probably isn't all that hygenic, god they love each other so much welp, there's a whole lot of grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousdora/pseuds/gorgeousdora
Summary: Jongdae would be the first person to call out Chanyeol’s Shakespearean fantasies as bloody ridiculous, but he’s never been one to deny Chanyeol what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Dino and Tiger ChenYeol fic fest](http://dinoandtiger.livejournal.com/3171.html)!  
> Thanks again to the prompter for the delightful little prompt: They sneak into a public pool and everything's really romantic and cheesy. Like chen wraps his legs around pcy's waist!! Like the scene from romeo & juliet where they're in the pool!

“This is so stupid, Yeollie.” Jongdae laughs, but he doesn’t stop Chanyeol from dragging him enthusiastically towards the green, peeling fence surrounding the outdoor pool.

“No! No, it’s cute! It’s super cute and super romantic!” Chanyeol replies enthusiastically, wide eyed and grinning from ear to ear.

“Is this even legal? I bet it’s not legal, we are totally breaking the law right now.”

“Relax, hyung! We’re not even breaking in! Look,” Chanyeol whips a key attached to a plastic tsunami wave keychain from the pocket of his shorts, “I nicked Junmyeon hyung’s keys when he wasn’t looking.”

“He’s going to have a heart attack when he realises those are missing.”

“I’ll thank him for his sacrifice in his eulogy.”

Jongdae snorts as Chanyeol fits the key into the rusty lock.

“For someone who’s in charge of saving people from drowning, I’m surprised he doesn’t take better care of his shit.”

“There’s no correlation between lifesaving and having a messy apartment, hyung.”

“Prove it!” Jongdae smiles, crossing his arms smugly and leaning sideways against the fence.

Chanyeol swings the gate open and gives Jongdae a look.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Says the one who wants to sneak into a public pool in the middle of the night just to fulfil his Shakespearean fantasies.” Jongdae says, tugging Chanyeol closer by his shirt.

“Well it was either this or breaking into a house with a balcony, so…”

“An equally stupid idea. Almost as stupid as the entirety of that damn film.”

“Don’t talk shit about _Romeo + Juliet_ , hyung, it’s my favourite film.”

“Last week it was _Terminator_.”

“Times change.”

“Only because of Leonardo DiCaprio.”

“He’s _hot_.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

“As hot as me?” Jongdae purrs, backing Chanyeol against the fence. Chanyeol blinks for a moment and Jongdae doesn’t miss the slight intake of breath as he brings his face tantalisingly close. Chanyeol doesn’t take long to recover and, with a smirk, leans down to brush his lips against the shell of Jongdae’s ear. Despite the mild summer’s night air, Jongdae shivers at Chanyeol’s breath against his neck as he whispers,

“No one can compete with Leo.”

It takes Jongdae a moment to register Chanyeol’s words, but by the time the indignation settles in, Chanyeol has already darted off towards the pool.

“Hey! I’m the hottest _anything_ in your life, asshole!”

Chanyeol just laughs and pulls off his singlet, dropping it onto the leaf strewn concrete by the side of the pool. Jongdae shoves his hands into the pockets of his shorts and walks sulkily to stand next to Chanyeol as he kicks off his sandals.

The water’s surface is littered with little green leaves, riding the gentle rise and fall of the rippling water. The moon is half shrouded by clouds, but enough moonlight seeps through to shine upon the water as it subtly swells and ebbs. Jongdae looks to Chanyeol, more protests on the tip of his tongue, but he catches himself staring at his side profile instead. Jongdae is hit with a sudden urge to pepper kisses down Chanyeol’s nose, to trace his cupids bow and pouty lips. He wants to brush Chanyeol’s ash brown hair off his forehead as he leans down and-

 “Whoa, whoa, whoa! No one said anything about skinny dipping!” Jongdae cries as Chanyeol pulls off his shorts to reveal a distinct lack of underwear or bathing attire.

“Well, I didn’t bring my bathers and neither did you, so what else were we going to do?”

“I wasn’t even planning on getting in the pool!”

Chanyeol blatantly ignores Jongdae’s whining and takes a step towards the water. Jongdae grasps his wrist before he can go any further.

“What are you going to do if someone catches you?”

“They won’t.” Chanyeol replies casually.

“How do you know that? Did you con Junmyeon into hiding out in the bushes as a lookout or something?”

“You never know.” Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows and grins. Jongdae punches his arm. “Ow, hyung, no fair!”

“Just so you know, the minute I hear sirens I’m getting the fuck out of here.”

“What, and you think I’ll be sticking around?” Before Jongdae can reply, Chanyeol runs and jumps, wrapping his arms around his legs just before he breaks the water’s surface.

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae whines, stepping back and narrowly avoiding getting splashed.

It doesn’t take long for Chanyeol’s head to bob back up to the surface, grin still intact and leaves stuck to his hair.

“You’ve got a bit of greenery decorating you there, tree boy.” Jongdae says, unable to hide his affectionate smile as he gestures towards Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol doggie paddles to the edge of the pool and rests his crossed forearms upon the plastic grating. He settles his chin on his arms and tilts his head, peering up sweetly at Jongdae.

“Why don’t you help me get it off then?”

Jongdae laughs, “You think I’m falling for that? I’m steering clear of your stupidly long arm span, Yeollie.”

“For me, Dae?”

Chanyeol is much too tall and dorky to be batting his eyelashes and melting people’s hearts, Jongdae decides.

“Please?” Chanyeol presses, voice sickly sweet. Jongdae hesitates, but eventually gives in, groaning as he grudgingly pulls off his t-shirt, grumbling about “bad ideas” and always being “dragged into Chanyeol’s stupid escapades”. When his top is off, though, Chanyeol’s grin is radiant, and Jongdae remembers why he can never say no to the smiley idiot.

“Shorts too, hyung.” Chanyeol sing-songs.

“I think I’ll pass, thanks.” Jongdae crosses his arms over his chest.

“You want to walk home in wet, chaffing shorts?”

Jongdae frowns, knowing that Chanyeol has a point, before sighing and pulling off his shorts. He takes his time folding them, trying to prolong the inevitable removal of his boxers.

“Hyung, for goodness sake, get naked and get your ass in the damn pool!”

“But we’re in public!” Jongdae cries, hands clenched in fists by his sides as he hops between feet.

“There’s no one around, Dae!” Chanyeol throws back, waving his arms exasperatedly.

“You said Junmyeon was lurking in the bushes!”

“What? Jongdae, _you_ said- you know what,” Chanyeol lets out a huff as he pushes himself up and out of the pool. Jongdae is momentarily stunned by the sight of his dripping hulk of a boyfriend, too distracted by the glorious sheen of water on his muscled torso to make a break for it as Chanyeol scoops him up in his arms, bridal style.

“Park Chanyeol, don’t you fucking dare!” Jongdae screeches, punching Chanyeol’s chest repeatedly as they near the water’s edge. “If I end up in that pool I promise you I will-“

Jongdae’s empty threat is cut off, and he opts for a high pitched screech instead as he is tossed unceremoniously into the pool.

When he emerges, spluttering and flapping his arms around, all Jongdae can hear over the splashing of water is Chanyeol’s roaring laughter. Jongdae just pouts, then yelps again and quickly paddles away as Chanyeol takes a running leap back into the water.

“Now my boxers are soaked.” Jongdae grumbles when Chanyeol’s head reappears.

“How about I help you get out of them, then?” Chanyeol swims slowly towards Jongdae, eyes alight with mischief.

Jongdae rolls his eyes “Well, I’ve made it this far, might as well fully commit.”

Jongdae kicks his feet to keep himself afloat and when he realises that his feet can’t touch the bottom of the pool, his heart momentarily seizes, and he is silently grateful when Chanyeol grabs him under the ass and hoists him up to sit on his hips. Jongdae pliantly wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist and his arms around his broad shoulders, suddenly feeling so small.

As Chanyeol holds him closer, Jongdae buries his face in the younger’s neck, a sudden rush of emotion filling his chest and fluttering in his stomach. Jongdae pulls his arms ever tighter around Chanyeol’s neck and squeezes him softly.

“I love you a lot, Yeollie.” He mumbles, words muffled by his lips pressed against Chanyeol’s neck. Jongdae can feel the rumble in Chanyeol’s chest as he chuckles,

“And you think I’m a sap,” he teases, poking Jongdae in the ribs.

Jongdae wriggles and whines, nipping in retaliation at the soft skin between Chanyeol’s neck and shoulders.

“But I love you, too, Dae.” Chanyeol replies quietly.

Jongdae isn’t sure how long they bob gently in the water, wrapped up in each other with the only sounds their quiet breaths, the rustling of the trees and the soft lapping of rippling waves, but the bursting feeling in his chest has no complaints.

Eventually, Chanyeol’s hands slide down from their place around Jongdae’s waist, past the dimple in his lower back until his thumbs are tucked under the waistband of Jongdae’s boxers. Chanyeol rubs his thumbs in small circles, questioningly, and Jongdae pulls back to look at him.

There’s no cheek in Chanyeol’s expression now, no cheesy grin; just soft eyes, soft mouth, soft and tender affection.

“Go for it,” Jongdae whispers. He cups the back of Chanyeol’s neck and presses their lips together, oh so delicately. Chanyeol arches into the chaste kiss, gentle sigh releasing against Jongdae’s mouth. Chanyeol’s hands are less chaste in their actions as they slip past the waistband of Jongdae’s boxers to cup his ass, massaging the soft flesh.

Jongdae grinds against Chanyeol’s stomach, trying to press _closer_ and _tighter_ and _better_ and _oh-_

Jongdae whimpers at the building pressure, but Chanyeol, as glorious as having his stupidly large hands on Jongdae’s ass feels, is still not taking his underwear off.

“ _Chanyeol_ , come _on!_ ” Jongdae whines breathlessly. He can feel Chanyeol smile against his mouth before obligingly pulling down Jongdae’s boxers. The waterlogged material proves difficult to remove, however, and when Chanyeol throws his head back in laughter, Jongdae can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips.

“I can’t do this with you clinging to me like a monkey, hyung.” Chanyeol says. Jongdae just holds on tighter, locking his ankles where they’re wrapped around Chanyeol’s back and grinning cheekily. Chanyeol huffs,

“Five seconds ago you were begging me to get the underwear off and now you’re being an ass.”

“Nah, I’m being cute.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and wades through the water until Jongdae’s back meets the side of the pool. “Grab onto the side for a sec.”

Jongdae does so, albeit reluctantly. Chanyeol steps back, hands sliding down Jongdae’s water slick torso and down to his hips, fingers dipping into the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down his legs slowly, tantalisingly. Jongdae gulps at Chanyeol’s expression, reverent, enraptured and wonders briefly what he must have done in a past life to be looked at like that.

The boxers slip past Jongdae’s feet and Chanyeol tosses them onto the concrete, returning to his position between Jongdae’s legs and guiding them back around his waist. When Chanyeol looks up to meet his eyes, Jongdae’s stomach flips and any remaining desire to tease disappears. Jongdae reclaims Chanyeol’s mouth with a renewed urgency, hungry and reckless and slightly giddy as the prospect of getting caught registers somewhere deep in the back of his mind.

Chanyeol traces his tongue over Jongdae’s lips, urging them open so he can lick into his mouth, taste Jongdae’s hunger for himself, and Jongdae is blissfully pliant, eager to reciprocate. Jongdae echoes Chanyeol’s fervent groans and nips at his bottom lip, sucking on it until Chanyeol whimpers at the sensitivity, but the moment he releases him, Chanyeol is back on him for more.

Jongdae can feel Chanyeol hardening beneath the curve of his ass, so he grinds slowly downwards, trying his best to maintain his slick grip around Chanyeol in the water. Chanyeol twitches underneath him and moans, low and wantonly into Jongdae’s mouth, grinding back best as he can whilst still maintaining his hold around the elder.

A breathy whine escapes Jongdae when Chanyeol hikes him up to stop him from slipping and the friction between his dick and Chanyeol’s stomach momentarily increases. Chanyeol notes the response and presses closer to Jongdae, rolling his torso to meet the jump of Jongdae’s hips.

“That feel good, Dae?” Chanyeol asks, voice low and unmistakeably aroused.

Jongdae can’t manage much more than a mumbled acquiesce as he nods his head against Chanyeol’s chest, curling in on himself as the pleasure builds and coils, tightening deliciously deep in his gut.

Words make way for huffed breaths, strangled gasps and broken cries as their grips tighten, arms and waists and chests and legs and limbs tangling so tight that Jongdae feels like he’ll be absorbed into Chanyeol’s skin. The edge of the pool is digging into Jongdae’s back as Chanyeol presses closer and harder in an effort to get him closer to release, but the pain is muffled by pleasure and Jongdae _doesn’t care, doesn’t care, doesn’t care he just wants to-_

Jongdae almost doubles over in Chanyeol’s grasp when he comes, shaking from the sudden release of tension in his body. Chanyeol holds Jongdae tight, leaning his head affectionately atop the younger’s resting against his shoulder. Jongdae’s breathing eventually evens out, shaky breaths settling into a calmer rhythm, and he peers up at Chanyeol, pressing soft kisses to his neck, jaw, cheeks and one, chaste kiss upon his mouth.

“Good?” Chanyeol asks, proud grin stretched across his face. Jongdae smiles contentedly,

“Yeah, really good.”

“Still think this was a bad idea?”

“If you want to get off, too, you might want to stop talking.”

Chanyeol just laughs and rests his forehead against Jongdae’s.

“Turn around for me?”

Jongdae bristles indignantly,

“We are not fucking in a public pool, Chanyeol, that’s disgusting and incredibly unhygienic.”

“You already _came_ in a public pool, hyung, you telling me that’s not gross?”

“Oh my god, Chanyeol.” Jongdae pales slightly at the thought of children and elderly people swimming in the contaminated water. Chanyeol’s laughter rings in the warm, night air.

“It’s fine, hyung, they dump a bunch of chlorine in the pool every morning, so we’re good.”

“We’re still not fucking in a public pool.” Jongdae grumbles.

Chanyeol hums and smiles, seriously when is the dopey idiot not smiling?

“I never said I wanted to fuck your ass, okay?”

“… Okay?”

“Can I fuck your thighs, though?”

The request takes Jongdae by surprise, but there’s something in the way Chanyeol says it, something in the deep rumble of his voice and the way he looks up at him through his eyelashes that sets another spark alight in Jongdae’s gut.

“Y-yeah. Okay. We can do that.”

“Turn around, please, hyung.”

Jongdae can’t face the side of the pool fast enough, hoisting himself up onto his forearms so Chanyeol has better access to his thighs.

“Beautiful, so beautiful, Dae.” Chanyeol murmurs, the words setting fire to Jongdae’s cheeks as he glides his hands up Jongdae’s submerged legs and around his hips to rest on his waist. Chanyeol presses his chest to Jongdae’s back and rests his arms on the plastic grating either side of the elder. Jongdae bends his knees against the side of the pool, creating leverage to push himself back against Chanyeol.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks, tone breathless in anticipation. Jongdae just nods quickly in response, not trusting his own voice.

Chanyeol’s breathing is heavy in Jongdae’s ear as he slides between his thighs.

“Tense for me.” He says, voice gravely, and his breathing hitches before he releases a choked moan as Jongdae presses his legs together, tight as he can manage whilst holding himself up against the poolside.

“That’s good, Dae, that’s really good.”

Chanyeol spreads his legs to rest his knees either side of Jongdae’s, pressing him closer to the pool wall before he rolls his hips forward, letting his breaths out in short huffs against Jongdae’s shoulder.

Jongdae shivers and drops his head onto his chest, grasping the wall under his arms in an effort to keep himself up as Chanyeol’s pace increases. When Chanyeol’s cock brushes the underneath of Jongdae’s balls, he can’t help the whine that escapes him or how his toes curl at the sensitivity.

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae cries, voice broken and unashamedly needy.

“Touch yourself.” Chanyeol growls out, steadily tiring from the effort of fighting the water’s resistance with every the snap of his hips.

Jongdae is more than happy to comply, despite the strain that comes with holding himself up with only one, already shaking arm. His cock is still sensitive from his last orgasm and he whimpers when he wraps his hand around his length, but Jongdae can feel Chanyeol’s hips losing pace and gaining erraticism, so he wastes no time in stroking himself back to full hardness.

“Ah, Jongdae, _Jongdae_ , I’m going to- _ah-_ “ Chanyeol cries, smothering his moans by biting down onto Jongdae’s shoulder as he comes, trapping Jongdae between the side of the pool and his taught, tremoring body. Jongdae is shaking when Chanyeol pulls back, body tense from holding tight for so long and still so close to falling over the edge. When the haze in Chanyeol’s mind begins to clear and he can feel Jongdae still enclosed in his arms, so desperately trying to reach his own orgasm, he tightens his hold again.

“Come on, baby, come for me.” Chanyeol coaxes sweetly, wrapping his hand around Jongdae’s and tightening the grip on Jongdae’s cock as they pump him in tandem.

Jongdae lets Chanyeol take the lead, slacking his grip and allowing his head to fall back onto Chanyeol’s shoulder. He gasps weakly as his orgasm approaches, hips jumping forward of their own accord. Jongdae turns his head to gaze at Chanyeol through hooded eyes, watching as Chanyeol turns to look down at him, letting his eyes fall closed. Chanyeol strains to press their lips together briefly, murmuring soft encouragements,

“You were so good for me, Dae. You’re so beautiful, come on, you’re so close…”

And Jongdae comes, body pulling in on itself as the white streaks disperse amongst the water.

Chanyeol gently helps Jongdae turn around and holds him in his tired arms. Jongdae wraps his own arms weakly around Chanyeol, burying his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder and sighing contentedly. After a minute or two of weary floating, Chanyeol chuckles,

“You look like a prune, hyung.”

“Way to kill the mood, Chanyeol.” Jongdae grumbles.

“Someone had to take the initiative to get us out of the water.”

“First you’re so damn keen to get in and now you can’t wait to get out.”

“Alright, firstly, you’re exaggerating. Secondly, you look like you’re about to fall asleep and I don’t want to have to drag you out of the pool to keep you from drowning.”

“You’re going to have to help me get out anyway, my muscles are done for the night.”

Chanyeol presses a kiss to Jongdae’s forehead, “Sure thing, hyung.”

With a bit of effort, Chanyeol manages to help Jongdae clamber out of the pool. Jongdae laughs shamelessly when Chanyeol tries to hoist himself out, but his arms give out halfway and he ends up splashing theatrically back into the water. Chanyeol is still smiling, though, when Jongdae pulls him weakly out of the pool.

Jongdae cries out when Chanyeol shakes his head like a wet dog, water droplets spraying everywhere.

“Are you actually five years old?” Jongdae laughs, but he shakes his own head in retaliation, attempting to get Chanyeol back with some of the spray. Chanyeol just ruffles Jongdae’s hair with a chuckle and picks his shorts up off the ground, pulling them on despite his damp skin. In the summer warmth, he knows he’ll dry off soon enough.

Jongdae follows suit, opting to go commando and hold onto his still soaked boxers, and once appropriately dressed, the pair exit through the pool gate.

Chanyeol takes Jongdae’s hand after locking the gate behind them and turns to meet his eyes,

“Thanks for indulging me, hyung.” Chanyeol says, smile shy but genuine in its gratitude. Jongdae smiles back,

“You’re welcome, Yeollie. Although I am ninety-nine percent sure that Romeo and Juliet didn’t actually do it in the pool.”

“Their loss. We just improved on the story.”

“I’m not complaining.” Jongdae’s smile turns into a grin, and he pulls Chanyeol down to press their lips together one last time before they head out into the warm night.


End file.
